


What You’ve Done For Me

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Winter’s Crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: **Freaking Finally!** He needed this like eight years ago.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926493
Kudos: 2





	What You’ve Done For Me

“Go on, open it.”

Sylas lifted the lid off the little box in his hands and pulled back the paper. Inside was a beautifully carved band of silver, set with a light blue topaz. “Thank you, dear. But proposals typically come before marrage.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep from smiling. “It was much harder to find than an engagement ring. Apparently, people don’t see the value in making these.”

He lifted it out of the box, letting the stone glitter in the candlelight. “What is it?”

“It’ll grant you resistance to radiant.” She said, standing up to add the book he’d given her to the bookcase.

Resistance to radiant? Radiant damage had been the bane of his existence for the last three years. And while the plan was to stay indoors for the foreseeable future, being prepared couldn’t hurt. “Delilah, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you.”

“Do you want me to answer that?”

“Hmmm… sure. Yes, I want you to answer that.”

She sat down on the couch next to him and pulled her legs up. “I was sitting in the graveyard with one of Opash’s books and I heard someone coming. I was so ready to stuff that book in my bag and deny any knowledge of it, but then you said, ‘is that _The Art of Death_? I’ve been meaning to read that.’”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. “It’s still on my list.”

“You were the only person who supported me. That’s what you did to deserve me.”

“...of course I supported you. There has never been a time when I didn’t.”

Her head slid down to rest on his shoulder. “The real question is, ‘what did I do to deserve you?’”

“Do you want that list in chronological order, order of magnitude, or just what I can think of first?”

She laughed. “You make it sound like it’s a long list.”

“Well, the first thing that comes to mind is thirteen years of service to a wannabe god. Then the quest to cure an incurable disease; going to the people who killed us and asking them to help revive me; whatever you did to revive me the second time; and finding me an incredibly rare item because it’ll make my life easier.”

She was quiet as the tears dripped off her nose. “...I love you.”

Sylas pulled back to look at her, and went to wipe away the tears. “...I only wish I could do for you half of what you’ve done for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, we’ll get some PTSD in the next one.


End file.
